My Break up Recovery
by Hikari Naisho-chan
Summary: This is a story how Mikan will recover after she broke up with Natsume. but,will she end up with Kim Sae Won or will she go back with natsume. (NxM)
1. Chapter 1

**My Break up Recovery** _by: Hikari Naisho-chan_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did.

Author's Note: This is a fan fiction about how Mikan will recover from her break up with Natsume. _romance/comedy_

Ps: Sorry, this is my first fan fiction I ever made, so please forgive me for misspelling and grammar mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My Break up Recovery**

It was Winter time.A 13 years old girl name Mikan was sitting in the tree where natsume first kissed her.

Mikan's Pov- I hate you Natsume, how could you date with that damn girl Koizumi Luna. I swear Natsume you've got to pay for this. "hmmm!, she scream with an evil aura coming out of her. I need a break from that damn Hyuuga Natsume. I'm transferring to another school that's my own choice nobody can stop me.

**2 weeks later in Gakuen Alice KoreA**

Still Mikan's Pov- "yay", I'm here I'm in Korea. Now it's time for me to forget about that Hyuuga guy

"_**Ms. Sakura welcome to the front gate of Gakuen Alice Korea. You're going to join class 4-B. Your partner will be Kim Sae Won, a boy with an alice of water. I hope you can be a great partner from now on". Said the Japanese teacher in GA Korea (gakuen alice korea)**_

Great, now what another partner at least I guess his going to be better that that Hyuuga guy

_**Than a boy appeared and opened the car for Mikan**_

_**"Konichiwa Mikan-chan watashiwa Kim Sae Won" he said (hello Mikan I am Kim Sae Won)**_

I should greet him as well

Mikan opened her bag and get the Korean Japanese beginner book

"Ano, Anyeonghaseo joneun Mikan imnida bangap sumida (umm, hello I am Mikan happy to meet you)

wow he is handsome yet kind not like an arrogant jerk I've known for three whole year

I know that Korea is better than Japan I'm glad I transferred here , I'm glad I can Leave Japan, and I'm glad i met Kim Sae Won

well to tell you the truth i think i have a crush on him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Break up Recovery **_

_**Chapter 2 Mikan don't leave me**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice, but I still wish I did**

**Ps: In this chapter it is mostly about Natsume's Pov **

**Oooo and thank you for the favorites and reviews I'm so happy since this is my first Gakuen Alice fan fiction **

_**A little bit about me: I'm a very cheerful girl, I always liked anime with romance and comedy, I'm 13, and I really love to laugh LOL…..**_

_**I'm also sorry for the short chapter I'll defiantly make this one longer LOL….. **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**MY BREAK UP RECOVERY **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Natsume's Pov: "Uhhhhh! Where is Mikan she haven't came for a week

I mean I know she's mad at me but I just couldn't understand why she left me. She misunderstands me, I wasn't dating that damn girl Luna. Infect she was the one talking to me was she trying to get my attention. I know that she like me since she is the captain of

_**I LOVE NATSUME FAN CLUB **_with Sumiere (_hehehehehe….)_

I feel so lonely without her. She is my oxygen, she is my love, she is my guardian angel, and mostly she is my everything.

"_**Morning class I have news to announce starting from today Mikan Sakura has move to Gakuen Alice Korea, she and her partner Kim Sae Won will have a missions figuring out the AAO plans. I know you class will be sad without her but cheer up a little bit because the top 3 who'll get the best score in the finals from the whole school get to join Mikan in her mission of course with Kim Sae Won all over Asia. Okay that's all I'm going to tell you for now and I'm sorry I have work to do , so you all can have self study, okay good luck'', **_Narumi the teacher said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru's Pov: Wow, Mikan really why should you move I know that you're mad at Hyuuga but come on its ok. Look at Hyuuga, just look at him. If you could just see him now I know deep down inside his heart his happy that you didn't move. I mean you know that he doesn't show any face emotion, but know on look at him he's having an evil aura coming out of him. MIkan please come back as soon as possible. I miss you my baka (stupid) friend Mikan.

Natsume's Pov: What! That Mikan is transferring to Korea. This is all my fault, this shouldn't be happening to me. She's the air that I breath the perfect oxygen just for me. She shouldn't be doing this, and she is having a new male partner oh yaw hats his name again Kim Sae won I hate him. Why would Mikan be his partner? She's mine all mine ( with a jealous aura coming out). Plus she is having a mission to track down the most dangerous criminal now in time. No! she shouldn't be doing this, she's in danger, and only I can protect her.

From now on I'll be serious with my grade, so I'll be able to see my precious Mikan. I promise I'll be the best in school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**What! Why would my no1 kouhai (junior) move to Korea. I mean seriously Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and sumiere! What happened to her? Why would she move away just like that". Tsubasa Ando said.**_

"_**I know right how can my kouhai(junior) just moved like that. That's just too strange for her. Especially to a cheerful brunette like her. That's just impossible". Misaki said sadly **_

"_**hmmm well, I heard some rumors that it is all because of Natsume. I heard that Mikan saw him chatting with Luna , and thinks he is dating Luna. Luna is such a jerk. I just know that she is. Actually I heard that she was trying to get Natsume's attention just to her, but I know that she can't just take someone else boyfriend. Especially one of my best friends boyfriend". Said Anna**_

"_**Right, I totally agree with you Anna", said Nonoko**_

"_**ahhh, I see that's why she transfer to another academy", said Tsubasa and Misaki in unity **_

_Back in korea_

"Sae won-kun, wait for me", said the happy brunette running

"I heard that both of us are called to the principle office for our missions together I just can't wait to figure out what the mission is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**ahh, team A Mikan with the alice of stealing, copy, and nullification, and Sae won with the alice of water will both have a mission to figure out, and to track down the AAO member together. This will improve your grades a wholly molly lots.**_

_**First you will travel to where the AAO travel. With this remote it shows the places where the AAO sign of existence are taken in. Here is the list of all the places you will go**_

_**Japan, Tokyo (pick up your 3 other members)**_

_**Singapore (beneath the sentosa park)**_

_**Indonesia, Bali(inside the Kuta beach)**_

_**China, Shanghai(unknown)**_

_**This is all the places you get to go to, but remember your not there to have fun. Your going there for your mission you'll go to Japan tomorrow". Said principle Chan sung **_

"What! Japan why must we go there. Ya sincha!(what really in an angry way) why should we go there . I don't want to encounter that stupid, evil ,arrogant, and proud boy (Natsume), he just broke my heart. Please don't let me encounter him again. Please oh please anywhere but that!. Mikan said angrily.

"sincha (really)chongmal(truly) I'll be able to go to Japan and all those places. Thank you for your kindness ahjussi(uncle or sir)kamsahamida (thank you)

_**Next time in My Break up Recovery **_

_**No!, I'm in Japan. I'm in Gakuen alice Japan.**_

_**Will Mikan meet Natsume? Will she be able to forgive him? Will he get to the top 3? **_

_**And mostly jealous parts are coming next time on My Break Up Recovery LoL….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW, OR MAKE THIS STORY OR ME ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE **_

_**AND THANKYOU TO THE OTHERS WHO VIEW , FOLLOW,FAV THIS STORY. I'M GRATEFUL FOR THAT LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Break up Recovery **

**Chapter 3: Whatever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice,but I wish I still own it heheheehehheheh…LoL**

**P.S: this chapter and the next won't be as long as the previous one because I'm planning to make it 10-30 chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews btw(by the way) LOVE YOU ALL ALWAYS **

**Now back in Japan again .( here we go again)**

_Tokyo airport Japan_

Mikan's Pov: I'm here back in Japan. Why? Because of my mission with the Gakuen Alice worldwide. At least I'm beside my handsome crush Kim sae Won.

''Ahhh, Mikan the Gakuen Alice worldwide staff is here ", said Sae won

"**Hello team A from Gakuen Alice Korea my name is Ms Nanami desu. I came here to take you the Gakuen Alice Academy Japan, but I know Mikan originally came from Japan so you must be familiar with it. In the program for tracking down the AAO the Gakuen Alice Worldwide has decided to put two of you in a very important mission. In order to complete your mission you need other members to help you out with your mission ,so we will pick 3 top students from Gakuen Alice Japan academy". Said Ms Nanami **

Mikan Pov: What! Top 3 of course that jerk Natsume will be there, he's like top 1 in school. Now what why am I praising him? I hate him and that's all, but why am I still thinking about him? Do I like him still? Do I still have feelings for him? No that can't be I hate him I hate him I hate him! ( Evil Aura)

_In front of Gakuen Alice Academy Japan Gate_

_**Ms Nanami said "Mikan welcome back, Kim Sae Won welcome to Gakuen Alice Japan. Mikan, I guess you will be staying in your old room inside the female dorm house. Sae Won you will stay inside the male dorm in room201. Beside your room is another boy that has the same age as you. He has an amazing Alice of fire, he has a really great ability skill, good looking, and amazing grades as well. His name is….**_

Mikan's Pov: What! Amazing Alice of fire, great ability skill, good looking, amazing grades that can't be.

"_**His name is NATSUME".**_

"_**Natsume! NA NA NA NA NA NATSU NATSU NATSU NATSUME !...NO!. Screamed Mikan **_

Mikan Pov: I looked through the window I saw many of my old friend waving at me. The whole school held a special ceremony just for our mission and the final top 3 students. I open the door and saw many of my friends coming and cheering for me. I hug all my friends, juniors, seniors, and teachers such as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsune, Yuu Tobita, Ruka pyon, Nobara, Tsubasa, Misaki, Narumi sensei, Serina sensei, Sumiere, Misaki sensei, and even Jinno too. (hehehehehe).The only two person I didn't hug or greet was that Jerk Natsume and bitch Luna Koizumi. I passed through Luna but I didn't see natsume at all phew. I introduce Sae Won to my friends and they all like him as well as I do. Sae Won played with my friends , while I tried to find the finals list. Wait there it is the final list. I ran inside the room and look at the finals

Natsume's Pov: Here I am standing in front of the list. I looked through it and saw my name in the top 1. I was so happy I did it. Until I saw somebody coming, so I hide behind the wall beside the final board. Then I saw a brunette entering the room she was pretty, stunning, and gorgeous. Not long after that I noticed that she was the brunette I have been waiting for like forever. She is Mikan Sakura. I wanted to touch her, greet her, talk to her, play with her, kiss her, but I can't since I just broke her heart just because of a simple misunderstanding. I think she won't be able to forgive me. She's right here in front of me my energy, my oxygen, my love please forgive me till I saw something explode I think it was her seeing me in the list as top 1. Just as I thought she wasn't pleasant with me at all. Till I saw another boy coming. I have a feeling that he is Kim Sae Won.(Jealous aura)

''**Sae Won, you won't leave me like what that hyuuga did to me right" Mikan asked him.**

"**What do you mean Mikan I don't understand? Can you explain it to me , but of course I won't leave you all alone'' answered Sae Won **

"**Sae Won ****Watashi wa anatagasuki(I like you) le, Watashi wa aishiteimasu( no, I love you)****naega joh-ahaneun Sae Won****( Korean ****I like you Sae Won****) ". ****Sō watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai(so, please don't leave me).said Mikan. **

I'm burning why would Mikan said something like that please don't answer back Sae Won shite kudasai(please) ONEGAI.

**naneun ttohan dangsin-i joh-a ( me too I liked you as well) Watashi wa mata, anatagasuk****i ( I like you too) **

Nani , is that what I just hear my heart aches. Is this jealousy, it hurts, it really hurts Sore ga itai( it hurts).

_**(Flask back)**_

"_**Ahh Mikan can I asked you something, but you must answer it'' asked natsum**_

"_**please accept me**_**, Watashi wa anata ni kataomoi shite iru(I have a crush on you). Will you go on a date with me? Asked Natsume**

"_**Kanarazu soreha nanimonai( sure it's nothing) besides I have a crush on you as well natsume so sure I will go on a date with you" answered Mikan**_

Itai, sore ga itai ( it hurts, it really hurts) I didn't know love would hurt me this much

**Next chapie preview**

**What will happen when Mikan meet Natsume again will it be love or hatred? \**

**Keep reviewing My Break Up Recovery**

**And please review, follow, and be a fav thanks for all the support minna – san **

**Arigatou **

**I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Break Up Recovery**_

_**Chapter4 Sorega Itai(it hurts)**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own this fan fiction (wow, I'm really bored writing Disclaimer**_

_**Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL**_

_**I would like to thank **_

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

LOL…. HEHEHEHEHE

REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WON'T THAN I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE

JUST KIDDING OF COURSE I'LL UPDATE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW.

Sorry for the grammer mistakes and misspelling gomene…..LOL

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at Japan _

**Natsume's Pov: itai sorega itai (it really hurts), I like you Mikan so don't do that to me. **

**Mikan was walking beside the rooftop of Alice Academy School. Natsume followed her the rooftop he then saw Mikan sliped the floor and catches her (hehehehe). **

"Anata wa daijōbudesuka(are you okay)?" Natsume asked

"Koko de nani o shite iru, hentai watashi kara shutoku(what are you doing here, get away from me pervert)!" answered Mikan

"Anata wa mada watashi o aishiteimasu?"(Do you still love me?), Anata wa watashi ni shinrai shinai?( do you still trust me?) answer me Mikan". Natsume asked

"Īe, watashi wa anata o nikumu, naze watashi wa anata o daisukida, aruiwa, anata no tame ni kanjō o motte iruno (why would i love you or even have feelings for you, i hate you) answered mikan

**Mikan walked away then from a far distance say thank you, and left Natsume all alone**

Natsume's Pov: So it's true she hate me. She have no feelings for me, she doesn't love me anymore. She don't trust me at all.I'm going to make her all mine again no matter what. besides I think our travel tour starts tomorrow.

Mikan Pov: Why would he save me? He dumped me , so why would he save me I better go rest for our mission tomorrow.

Than my phone call rinnngggsss…..huh? what's this a sms from the principle

**Dear team A please come to the Principle office now it's urgent.**

I have to go there now

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside the principal's office with all the team A member and the principal talking_

**Team A starting from tomorrow you'll be going to Singapore, oh yeah Mikan, Sae Won this is the top 3 students of Gakuen Alice academy Japan. This is Natsume,Tsubasa, and Hotaru you guys must be familiar to them already am I right?. Anyway we have rearrange your tour around asia**

**Singapore ( beneath the Sentosa island)**

**Indonesia(Bali under water)**

**Phillipines(****Quezon City****)**

**China (shanghai)**

**Okayyyy that's all I need to tell you please get along with each other you'll be going to Singapore in the next hour so packed your bags now … the principle said ..**

Mikan is very happy because her best friend Hotaru get to go with her in a mission of course she is unpleasant with Natsume joining them however Team A must prepare their luggage to leave Japan and arrive at Singapore.

_9 pm at Singapore Changi Airport_

"_**hello my name is Ms Vivian, I'm your tour guide from now on. Now you all must be tired let me get you the car. You Team A will be staying in Marina Bay Sands. Mikan will be roommates with hotaru and the three guys will be roommates too just for 2 days. Then leave here and go to Indonesia for your next mission''. Said Vivian**_

_Next day _

"Mikan chan wake up really its morning time baka we need to leave Marina bay and arrive at sentosa Island by 10 am and now it's 9 am already oh wake up MIkan!" said Hotaru

"huh? 9 pm really you should've woke me up earlier I'll go take a bath now arigatou Hotaru-chan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the lobby_

"okay Team A are you ready let our mission begin now!... Ms Nanami said

"Okay !" everyone said in unity .

**Preview next chapie **

**Chapter 5 the First Mission**

**Team A split up to 3 group to find the AAO member in Sentosa Singapore**

**Mikan ended up being Natsume's mission partner again **

**What will happen when 3 AAO member tried to attack each group 1 on 2**

**Ps: Review, subscribe, be a Fav, like, follow just do it heheheheheheh….LOL**

**I want review and followers please hehehehehehehehehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

author's note : i'm sorry my computer just got broken i wont update till tomorrow or until tuesday sorry guys but i won't stop


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice**

**Author's note: hi guys sorry for not updating for 2 or 3 days(I'll make it up to you). I just got a new laptop because yesterday my laptop just broke down when I'm in the middle of typing My Break Up Recovery. Thanks for the review, views, favorite, and followers. I love you all **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_In Sentosa island Singapore _

_**Team a got split into 3 group to track down the AAO members in Singapore Sentosa Island**_

**Group 1 **

**1. Mikan Sakura : Nullification alice and SEC alice.**

**2. Natsume Hyuuga: fire alice**

**Group 2**

**1. Kim Sae Won: water alice.**

**2. Hotaru Imai: born genius inventor alice.**

**3. Tsubasa Ando: shadow manipulate alice**

_**Each team was given a walkie talkie to communicate with each other. In case they get lost, in trouble,**_** or something else**

Mikan Pov: Why must I be with that damn Hyuuga? ohh how I really want to be with Sae Won, Hotaru is so lucky .Well this is my chance to get to talk with him seriously without anybody disturbing us. Anyway I'm still very disappointed, but he seems not. Infect he seems really happy.

Natsume Pov: Yes, I'm with my Mikan. And the best thing is that were all alone, No Sae Won at all. I'm so happy I can be with Mikan for a whole 3 hours. This is my chance to ask her if she still love me or to tell her what actually happened. Please forgive me Mikan

"**ummm Natsume do I want to know why you like Luna and cheated on me" asked Mikan .**

"**I didn't cheat on you I don't like Luna at all. I think she was trying to get my attention Mi-chan, so please forgive me Mi-chan I love you. Please come back to me. Answered Natsume. While his lips are getting closer to Mikan's lips. Please Mikan**

"**No Natsume, ****Watashi wa subete anata no tame ni kanjō o motteinai-ji ni watashi ni kisu shinaide kudasai**** ( Please ****don't kiss me when I don't have feelings for you at all). If you want to kiss me, just do it in your stupid dreams. After all you've done for me. I won't forgive you and anyway to tell you the truth were in the middle of nowhere and its lunch time. Plus we have no money. I'm Starving" Mikan said.**

"**True" Natsume said**

**So Mikan went inside a café and asked the owner if she can perform something to entertain and to just to get food. **

**Mikan singing love song by Sara…..**

**Head under water****  
****And they tell me to breathe easy for a while****  
****The breathing gets harder, even I know that******

**You made room for me, but it's too soon to see****  
****If I'm happy in your hands****  
****I'm unusually hard to hold on to******

**Blank stares at blank pages****  
****No easy way to say this****  
****You mean well, but you make this hard on me******

**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you asked for it****  
****'Cause you need one, you see****  
****I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
****If you're on your way****  
****I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
****If all you have is leaving****  
****I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today****  
****Today******

**I learned the hard way****  
****That they all say things you want to hear****  
****My heavy heart sinks deep down under you****  
****And your twisted words, your help just hurts****  
****You are not what I thought you were****  
****Hello to high and dry******

**Convinced me to please you****  
****Made me think that I need this too****  
****I'm trying to let you hear me as I am******

**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you asked for it****  
****'Cause you need one, you see****  
****I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
****If you're on your way,****  
****I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
****If all you have is leaving****  
****I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today******

**Promise me you'll leave the light on****  
****To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone****  
****'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say******

**I won't write you a love song****  
****'Cause you asked for it****  
****'Cause you need one, you see****  
****I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
****Is that why you wanted a love song****  
****'Cause you asked for it?****  
****'Cause you need one, you see****  
****I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
****If you're on your way****  
****I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
****If your heart is nowhere in it****  
****I don't want it for a minute****  
****Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to****  
****Write you a love song today****  
****Today**

"**Hey guys, my name is Mikan my second song is speak now by taylor swift I going to start now ok". Mikan said to the customers.**

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

**This is  
Surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a deathmarch**

**And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you?)**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"**

**Oh Oh Oh! ( say a single vow... )**

**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands  
All eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**

**( Ha! )**

**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now!"**

**And you'll say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
Of my tux at the back door**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
Speak Now**

Natsume and the customers are all amazed with her voice. She sounds just like an angel. Natsume knew those songs were for him because it's mostly about broken hearted songs.

Then suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere he said

"**Wow, what a beautiful voice the brunette has. You must be Mikan sakura. I am Reo Mauri, we AAO member want you to come to our side Ms Sakura.**

"**Like hell she would" Natsume interrupted.**

" **Wow it's the black cat of Gakuen Alice. I am Reo Mauri my Alice is voice pherones. Fine then I'll just get her by force" Reo said**

Natsume and Reo have quite a big fight outside the café it lasted for 30 minutes antil the other groups come and captured him. Too bad Reo escaped. Nanami said that maybe he went to Bali.

"so were heading to Bali huh ?" Natsume said

"ummm" the others answered unityly

Next chapie preview

What will happen in Bali next? Of course MxS group Natsume will be really jealous in Bali

They will go diving for next time can Mikan actually dive? Who'll save her from drowning

Read the next chapter okay

**_Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL_**

**_I would like to thank_**

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

and all the views from everybody I'll update as soon as possible it's a promise to all my readers .

i

i 


	7. Chapter 7

**My Break Up Recovery**

**By: Hikari Naisho chan **

**Chapter 7 The Scandal Moment **

**Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice **

**_Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL_**

**_I would like to thank_**

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

This is a medium word chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Bali airport

"selamat datang di Indonesia Bali(welcome to Bali)" said all the Balinese airport workers.

"**Bali****is an island and the smallest province of****Indonesia****, and includes a few smaller neighbouring islands, notably****Nusa Penida****. It is located at the westernmost end of the****Lesser Sunda Islands****, between****Java****to the west and****Lombok****to the east, and has its capital of****Denpasar****at the southern part of the island.**

**With a population of 3,890,757 in the 2010 census,****[5]****and currently 4.22 million,****[6]****the island is home to most of****Indonesia's Hindu minority****. According to the 2010 Census, 84.5% of Bali's population adhered to****Balinese Hinduism****[4]****while most of the remainder followed****Islam****. Bali is also the largest tourist destination in the country and is renowned for its highly developed arts, including****traditional and modern dance****, sculpture, painting, leather,****metalworking****, and****music****. A tourist haven for decades, the province has seen a further surge in tourist numbers in recent years" Nanami said **

"**We will sleep in Bvlgari Hotel Bali for 2 nights Mikan with Hotaru and Saewon. Tsubasa with Natsume and me. Tomorrow we will go to Kuta Beach tourist to dive and find the lost gps that belongs to the AAO with that we can track them easily. "Maybe next year academics you can have another mission that involves the AAO members again and travel to other places besides Asia. Such as America, Australia, Europe and many others just like the previous Team A last year". Nanami said .**

**(Natsume getting jealous)**

_LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE HOTEL _

Mikan was having fun with Sae Won ,and Hotaru was reading the book. Natsume is getting jealous after hearing Mikan screaming and playing with Sae Won, so he's planning to give them a visit. Knock knock he knock the door. Since nobody hear him he opened the door and saw Sae Laying face to face with Mikan. Natsume was so angry that he slapped the door closed and punches Sae Won. He went back after Mikan stopped him from punching Sae Won. He gets more jealousy when Mikan treat Sea Won's wounds. Mikan said to him that this is all a misunderstanding situation she and Sae Won was playing and then Mikan tripped and Sae Won catches her. They end up lying head to head when Natsume knocked the door. Natsume didn't believe in them and went back to his room. He went angrily he really have a high temper. He opened he's door and slapped it close. Everyone in that room is surprise to his action. Natsume went to bad and cried in his heart.

Natsume Pov: why Mikan, I really liked you from head to heels in love with you. Why, would you do that to me please Mikan. This is going to be a cold night tomorrow is going to be a cold day. Sae Won I won't forgive after what you've done, so this is what it feels like when she sees me and Luna. But I won't give up because I love Mikan. Now I understand how she felt. I'm sorry Mikan I admit it really does hurt me. I guess it hurts you too.

**Next chappie review **

**Mikan will go diving and then she drowns. Natsume save her and hug her all night he keeps his eye only at her when she collapse**. **Sae Won saw what he did to Mikan he was getting all jealous as well.**

**_Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL_**

**_I would like to thank_**

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

I love you all thanks one more time keep reading

From hikari naisho chan heheehehheheheheheh I really really really really really wanted to say thank you for your patience


	8. Chapter 8

**_My Break up Recovery _**

**_Chapter 8 thanks for saving me_**

**_By hikari naisho chan_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own gakuen alice ( bored of repeating this)_**

**_Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL_**

**_I would like to thank_**

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

this is another normal chapter

last time Natsume saw Mikan and Sae Won laying down together he is very jealous of those two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Kuta beach the next day_

Mikan and her friends are going for a diving in the next hour. Everyone seems happy and peaceful except for Mikan. Mikan seems nervous and scared. When she was little she almost drowned because of Luna. No one knew this except for Hotaru her best friend.

They are split into two teams Mikan with Sae Won and Tsubasa. And the other team is Natsume ,Hotaru ,and Nanami. Natsume is in bad mood today. He didn't want to eat anything since this morning. He is quiet for this whole morning, he didn't even take a little glimpse at Mikan.

_The next hour_

_In ship 2 (team 2)_

Hotaru knows theres going to be trouble in the other ship because of Mikan. She wanted to be with Mikan but Ms Nanami said that each teams must have at least have 1 girl and two boys or two boys and 1 girl.

"**Hey, Imai why are you looking down? You know we are going to dive soon so don't look down. Are you nervous?" Natsume Asked**

"**Well well, who decided to talk now after being so quiet for the whole 6 hours. I was just worried about Mikan". Hotaru answered**

"**Huh, what do you mean?" Natsume asked **

"**What! You don't even know about her past. I thought you're her exboyfriend? Never mind you don't have to worry about this". Hotaru answered**

"**Come on Imai please tell me about Mikan's past "Natsume answered back **

"**Alright, when Mikan was 5 years old Luna drowned Mikan in the ocean after tricking her to play with Luna". Hotaru said**

"**So, what you are saying is that Mikan is in trouble. I must save her, what time is it now Imai?" Natsume asked**

"**Oh no, Mikan's diving time is at 3p.m and now it's already 2.50" Hotaru answered .**

"**I must get to her now. I'm going to swim to ship 1 right now bye Imai. Find the GPS for me " Natsume said **

Natsume swam and swam , he was already too late. He saw Mikan drowning , when he arrived. He got her and carried her back to ship 1. When the time he reached the ship, everyone was shocked to see Mikan losing oxygen. Natsume went to ship 3 which is heading for the land and bring her to the Hospital. The Hospital said Mikan must have an operation because of brain damage.

_The next 3 hours_

"**How is she Dr Will is she alright?"Natsume asked **

"**Well she's okay, but I'm afraid she has Amnesia "The Doctor answered **

Natsume hurried to Mikan's room and saw her lying in the bed unconsciously. Natsume hurried to her and grab her hand he hugged her and played with her hair. He whispered sorry to her ears and suddenly she woke up. Sae Won arrived at the hospital as well he saw Natsume hugged Mikan and was jealous. Sae Won dicided to stay back longer and see whats going to happen to her. Mikan woke up and see Natsume the first thing was Natsume hugging her.

"**Anata ga daredearu ka wa, koko de nani o shite iru?" ( who are you, what are you doing here?) Mikan asked**

"**Mikan are you alright, are you fine now, I am Natsume, I am the guy you loved ,do you remember me?" Natsume asked **

"**Īe dono yō ni watashi wa anata o oboete, anata wa hontōni watashi ga aishita otokodearu?"(no I do not remember you, but are you really the guy I loved?) Mikan asked**

"**no, but you used to loved me Mikan"Natsume telling the truth**

"**Watashi wa anata to hanashi o shite wa naranai"(then I shouldn't be talking to you) mikan answered too**

Then suddenly Sae won appeared

"**Anata wa watashi ga aishita otokodearu?"(are you the guy who I loved she asked Sae Won)**

"**Hai watashi wa anata no genzai no bōifurendoda watashinonamaeha, Sae U~On" ( yes, I am your present boyfried, my name is Sei Won)**

"**Watashi wa kiite shold to eien ni anata to issho ni iku"(then is should listen and go with you for forever)Mikan said **

**Next chapie review**

**What will happen to Mikan after she got Amnesia? Natsume is willing to help her and she soon falls in love again with him. Sae Won will get Jaelous what is his new plan. **

**_thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL _**


	9. Chapter 9 somebody to love

**_My Break up Recovery _**

**_Chapter 9 somebody to love_**

**_By hikari naisho chan_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own gakuen alice ( bored of repeating this)_**

**_Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL_**

**_I would like to thank_**

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

this is another normal chapter

Morning time in the hospital

Hotaru and the others besides Mikan, Natsume, and Sae Won have returned and brought the GPS with them. After they heard about Mikan's condition. She was about to be send back to Korea with Natsume and Sea Won.

After that MIkan went outside to play in the private hotel beach. She saw NAtsume sitting in the shore and asked him.

"Anata wa koko de nanishiteruno? (What are you doing in here?) she asked

"Nothing just sitting and relaxing" he answered

"What's that you're eating"? Mikan asked

"It's some fluff puffs called Hawalon. They are sweet soft and they are usally your favorite snacks. Want to have some?" he asked

"Is it save, can I trust you are you sure I'm allowed to eat Hawallon'' she answered

Then suddenly Sae Won appeared and asked her to not play or talk with Natsume ever again. Since

Mikan must obey Sae Won she must go with him and obey him. Natsume was angry for what Sae Won told Mikan and grab her hands before she go back to her room. He asked

"Anata wa watashi o nokoshite, kare dake ni shitagau to shite iru, anata wa mada watashi no tame ni kanjō o motte inai nodesu ka?"( are you going to leave me and obey only him, don't you still have feelings for me ?) Natsume asked

"Anata ga sō anata ga watashi o nokosu baai, watashi wa nani o subeki ka o shiranai tame ni, watashi wa mada kanjō o anata o aishi, motte irunode" ("because i still love you and have feelings for you so if you leave me i don't know what to do") Natsume told her

"Ai to wa nanidesu ka? Kimochi wa nanideshou ka? Wakarimasen. Anata wa watashi ni iu ka, sore ga nandearu ka o watashi ni shimesu koto ga dekiru baai, watashi wa chōdo kappuru no yō ni anata ni modotte iku to, anata o aishimasu" (what is love ? what is feelings? i don't understand. if you can tell me or show me what it is then i will go back to you and love you just like a couple I will trust you for onc more) MIkan answered

"Watashi wa anata ga purei shite chōdo kono Mikan-chan ni ichido no tame ni watashitoisshoni tamuro shimasen anata ni sorera no kanjō o shimeshi, sukininaru"("i'll show you those feelings and love so won't you play and hang out with me just for this once Mikan chan ") Natsume answered.

So those two played and played till Mikan forgot about everything . then Natsume thought of singing a song for her on the beach since she forgot how to sing

Natsume singing I just haven't met you yet by Micheal Buble

I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh, promise you, kid  
To give so much more than I get

I said love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
(I just haven't met you yet)  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love  
I just haven't met you yet

"Wow Natsume I really like your voice '' Mikan said (blushing)

''Well, Mikan try singing something. The Mikan I remember have a very soft and beautiful voice" Natsume answeres(fluttering)

"Well, okay I'll try this is one of Mikan's previous songs in her song books. I memories it because I think it has something to do with my memories.

Mikan singing itsuka wa romanse (future romance)by Rima Shugo Chara

houkago oshaberi  
yuuyake no nioi  
ano koto yorimichi  
nanigenai furishite  
kitaishiteiru no ne  
shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban  
suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen

ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa  
marude kyoumi ga nai nante  
honto wa me mo awase rarenakute  
moshimo honto ni watashi o  
suki da nante iu nara  
omoikiri warawasete misete

hajimete shitta wa  
fushigi na kimochi ne  
ano ko mo watashi mo  
minna dare datte  
DORAMA no HIROIN  
himitsu no DAIARII  
mune ni shimatteru  
mukae ni kuru  
itsuka wa ROMANSU

yuuenchi no kanransha  
ichiban takai tokoro de  
kowai wa kiei risouna koe de  
chiisaku naru machinami wa  
chirakaru omocha hako mitai  
doushite watashi o suki na no?

ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa  
marude kyoumi ga nai nante  
honto wa me mo awase rarenakute  
moshimo honto ni watashi o  
suki da nante iu nara  
omoikiri warawasete misete

Chatting after school,  
with evening approaching  
A boy happened by,  
with a rather nonchalant appearance.  
He was hoping for something.  
A white blouse. A useless bag.  
A cool breeze. Your scorching look.  
A romantic love  
I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content.  
the first time we met  
There was a strange feeling  
He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.  
I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
I come for you: my future Romance.  
At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
I find myself afraid  
And in a quiet whispered voice, I say  
That the quaint street, with its houses and stores,  
Looks like a cluttered toy box.  
Why do you like me?  
A romantic love  
I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content.

Mikan ended her singing

Applause came from Natsume even though he knew Mikan wrote this song after she and Natsume broke up.

Sae Won saw Natsume and Mikan playing and singing he thought ybe Miakan forgot about how she and Natsume broke up. He knew Mikan started to llike Natsume again so this plan might work to keep Natsume away from Mikan

Next chapie preview

" like you Natsume but how can you do this to me how can you do that to Mikan. I'm sorry but I can't trust you enough tomorrow we'll be going to Korea you have to go to Japan so good bye Natsume".

Mikan said


	10. Chapter 10 another break up with natsume

**My Break Up Recovery**

**By: Hikari Naisho chan**

**Chapter 10 another break up**

**Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice**

_**Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL**_

_**I would like to thank**_

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

This is a medium word chapter sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes

_In Mikan's room_

**Sae Won was about to enter Mikan's room and visit her. He was going to tell her about Natsume's and her past, and make her his Girlfriend. When he knocked the door was inside Mikan's room talking to her. Then he entered the room and heard Natsume saing.**

"**Mikan can I ask you something, would you like to be my girlfriend once more. You don't have to answer me know I know in the past made a mistake, but I really liked you no kidding". Natsume asked**

"**ummm, I'll give my answer later on. Ohhh it's Sae Won you can leave now Natsume I'm going to be ok with Won-kun". Mikan answered**

Natsume left Mikan's room and Sae Won entered Mikan's room. He asked if she really do like Natsume. Mikan replied I kind of have a crush on him what do I do Won-kun. Sae Won was angry and told her about her past with natsume. He told her about how he used to treat her coldly at first, and how he cheated on her and broke up with her. Mikan was sad and diaapointed. She can't believe what natsume has done to her previous life. Mikan got up and packed up her things then Sae Won asked her would you like to be girlfriend. Mikan agreed to his question rather to be with Natsume she rather be with Sae won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan, Natsume, and Sae won is about to leave Bali and head back to Japan because of Mikan's condition.

Natsume's Pov: why is mikan so quiet she usually talk to me and laugh when something happen, but she doesn't want to look at my eye or even take a glance at me.

"**MIkan, so have you thing about having me as your boyfriend" he asked**

Mikan looked away and turn back against him**. **

"**I'm sorry natsume I can't because **

**You used to treat me coldy and pretended to be kind to me when I got amnesia**

**You pretended like nothing happened**

**You treated me differently you didn't buy me flowers and rarely spend your time with me. You got angry at me when I dance with another boy I want to be free like my friends Natsume.**

**You cheated on me **

**You already did break up with**

**You tried to make me fall in love with you again**

**I am no longer your girlfriend I am Sae Won **

**I am sorry Natsume but is this true?" Mikan**

"**Mikan, you don't understand I mean" natsume told her and she cut him**

"**you mean what if you can't make me happy then I can't make sure to be happy when I'm with you I can't guarantee I'll be save in your hands. I don't even know if you really do love me''. Mikan answered and leave **

_Back at gakuen alice opening ceremony(party)_

Mikan was seating next to Nonoko and Won she couldn't even take a glance at Natsume, but she knew he kept on looking at her. Then suddenly Nonoko screamed Mikan you should sing. Because of that everybody carried her to the stage and scream duet , duet, duet

Then natsume came on stage with her to sing a duet since Mikan was sad she let Natsume choose a duet song for them.

**Singing when I was your man duet by Bruno mars(edited a little of the lyrics in Mikan version)**

Natsume:Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
mikan:It all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

natsume:That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but shes dancing with another man.

mikan:Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
natsume:Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
mikan:Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Natsume:it all just sounds like uh,uh,uh,uh  
Hmm, Too young, too dumb to realize 

mikan:That you should have bought me flowers and held my hand  
Should have given all your hours when you had the chance  
Take me to every party cause all i wanted to do was dance  
Now your baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

natsume:Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I m probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hand  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
mikan:Do all the things you should've done when you were your man  
natsume:Do all the things I should've done when I was your man

Applause came from the whole school and gave Mikan asked Natsume to leave which he did. Mikan was asked to sing another song so she sang.

**Clarity by zed and foxes**

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pulled and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Mikan ended high applause from everyone again

Next chapie preview

How is Mikan getting annoyed by Natsume and why is natsume so fired up by getting mikan again. Luna appeared and tried to torture Mikan but since mikan attitude change she is the one torturing after the news of great performance Mikan was asked to go to America to be a singer and debut and come back to alice academy after 10 years.


	11. Chapter 11 sayonara my sweet heart

**My Break Up Recovery**

**By: Hikari Naisho chan**

**Chapter 11 sayonara my sweet heart**

**Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice**

_**Ps: thank you for the review, fav, and review hehehehehehe LOL**_

_**I would like to thank**_

xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx

Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan

yukirin yokanaze blue angel

This is a medium word chapter sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes

Review review review cause I'm having a competition with yukirin and suzume chan

Thanks for the view anyway

Ps:

**I am about to start a new Gakuen Alice Fantasy/romance story called **

**Love on Fairies on febuary**

**Please view and review once I realease this.**

_Mikan and her friends are coming than suddenly Luna came _

"My oh my isn't this Mikan" luna said

"ooohh.., let me guess your Luna right who break my relationship with Natsume"Mikan answered

"Oh so you remember me I pity you for having amnesia not to remember anything not even your most romantic moment with Natsume, or where he first kiss you". Luna said

"Whatever, but I learn something though. I learned that you must be an independent lady to get through your problems because I don't need a man to help me and I really mean it." Mikan said

Luna wanted to throw her glass of water at Mikan but she did it first and so Luna is all soaked up. All the students laugh at Luna when Mikan throw the glass of water at her, so luna throw her glass of water but Mikan dodge it.

Soyonara (goodbye) Luna I'm moving to America soon

"What, your moving to America with Sae Won in order to recover from Amnesia with your partner?" all the girls asked that.

"Gomene Minna San (sorry guys)I should have told you earlier" Mikan said

"When are you moving, what other reason do you have to move to the US, have you told Natsume" Anna asked

"Ahhh, I'm moving tonigh , I will recover from Amnesia and to be a singer with the producer that saw me sing yesterday. Also please don't tell Natsume I don't have any intension of meeting him or talking to him right now I'll just tell him later". Mikan said

"what about your mission with the AAO members? " Nonoko asked

"Don't worry hotaru and tsubasa-nii got control of that besides they are going to America too for the next mission after they finish China. I'm staying at New York please visit me ". Mikan answered

Later that noon

"Hey, aren't you going to talk to me" Natsume said

Mikan turned back and walked away from the weirdo. Then later on she met with him he asked

"Hey what cha doing"

Mikan turned away and she always ends up meeting him always finally she say

"Stop bothering me"

Mikan hated natsume more than ever this time, but then natsume hugged her from behind. Mikan pulled him away and slapped him. Get away from me she screamed angrily. Natsume won't just get away that easily so Mikan finally say a sentence.

"Sayonara EX bōifurendo (goodbye ex-boyfriend) I won't be a bother to you anymore so don't bother me". Mikan gave Natsume a pecked on his cheeks and leave him alone again.

Natsume blushed cause the last time he got a kissed from Mikan was 5 months he went to his room and sleep.

Later that night

Mikan was already paked up with her current boyfriend Sae Won. She went to the front gate and waited for the bus to come.

Meanwhile Natsume was still daydreaming about how Mikan gave a peck in his cheek, but then he sudeenly remember what Mikan said "sayonara" it means goodbye forever. He opened his room and run fastly in order to figure out what it actually means he went to her room and saw an empty bed with nothing around. Natsume cried and cried he scream damn! Why you Mikan. I am too late why don't I realized this earlier. I am such a baka why would she do that too me. He ran and ran that's the only thing he can do now. Natsume asked Nonoko and Anna to ask where is she. Nonoko and Anna finally agreed to tell Natsume where Mikan is going to USA, but now they think she is still waiting at the bus stop. Natsume ran to the bus stop and found a brunette waiting with Kyo that the bus arrived, so he ran to the brunette before it's too late.

"MIkan, wait up why didn't you tell me you're going to America. I won't let you he cried and hug her. Please Mikan are you planning on leaving me again he cried it hurts sorega itai(it really hurts)" Natsume told the brunette

"Ahh, sorry for not telling you Natsume my ex besides you're not my boyfriend anymore. Ahhh Won-kun you may go to the bus first please save a seat for me. I'm going to enter the bus as soon as I finish dealing with this, and please tell the driver to wait for me . So Natsume sayonara I'm going". Mikan said

" Not yet, not until I tell you too I love you Mikan don't leave me I know you have another boyfriend. I don't want to forget you Mikan. You are the best thing that ever happen in my life sorry Mikan. At least tell me where you're leaving at America. And since this is te last time let me sing this for you again

When I was your man short ver

That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hand  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things i should've done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done when I was your man

Mikan gave him the card for her new job and head for the bus she left him crying alone hurting from Heart ache she said

"sayonara Natsume-kun, now I won't be a bother to you anymore and now you can find your own happiness I am going to be happy once you do that

Just after mikan finished her last word the door closed when Natsume was about to say your my happiness he cried and collapse

Mikan's tears dropped her eyes when she sat on the bus beside Sae Won and there she is gone to America

Next chapie preview

What! Natsume is planning to be an idol so he can meet Mikan again one more time. Then 7 years later he heard about a lady who is a very amusing Model,actress, and singer who looks just like MIkan who came to Gakuen alice from America. Everybody compared both of the She sings beautifully while he sings sadly and wrote all he's songs a love story. When he becomes angry and take courage to come to her.

Review,follow, be a fav


	12. Chapter 12

**dear fans of My Break up recovery so sorry for not updating and deleting chap 12 and 13**


	13. Chapter 13 authors note

Dear readers i have stop writng My Break up Recovery because i will make a sequel for it named LOVING YOU it will be more about NxM and please review and read my present story His love on fairies


	14. Chapter 14 his love on fairies preview

HEY fans and readers of my break up recovery i have stop writing this story and started writing a new story called his love on fairies. btw(by the way) my break up recovery will have a new sequel and i will rewrite all his meetings with Mikan heheheheh

btw this is a preview for his His Love on Fairies

this is a sad romance of 2 fairies Princess Sakura and Prince Natsume. but MIkan is a sacrifice for the alice land, and so what do you think might happen. i suck at summarys just read it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the beginning of the story

Once upon a time there lived a 6 year old princess Mikan and her big sister hotaru. They were cheerful and happy always, but till dark spirits trying to invade Alices land. Hotaru the big sister changed and started to be serious to everybody especially about military because she has the power to invent something easily. She made all the military weapons in spring ville . While the brunette Mikan the younger sister stayed cheerful and happy. People said that her smile is the same as the sun. Mikan is also a sacrifice to be the second sun. once the first sun is gone that's why she was given the looks of a shiny pretty girl and the power to protect the fairy land, but once she realeased the ultimate power she will die. Mikan loves flowers and field. She is the kindest, prettiest, and fairness brunette in the land and that's why people really liked her.


End file.
